The “Other” SONA: State of the Newscasts’ Address
July 13, 2017 requested by Jared Kenneth Ferrer for PTV 4’s new newscast branding, the author, though initially rejected the offer, decided to expand to give better comparative insights. PTV’s new logo since June 28, 2017. AS PART OF PTV’s double-edged reform package since June 28, their news division decided to label their newscasts to end confusion this week: Sentro Balita for 1:00 p.m., Ulat Bayan for 6:30 p.m. and PTV News Headlines for 9:15 p.m. In light of continuous internal monitoring in Vasra lately, the Turf contemplated the status of our newscasts around the country and — with that — the determination of Channel 4’s new newscast branding. Giants of distinction The Giants of South Triangle is an obvious long-standing example of distinctive newscast branding. ABS-CBN’s early evening news, TV Patrol, has been on the air since 1987. Even if they supplemented with the word World from 2004 to 2010, the institutional program’s elements did not dampen their culture. Their late night counterpart, Bandila, remained resilient since 2006. Their cable channel, ANC, currently provide both versions of Dateline (lunchtime), Top Story, (early evenings) and The World Tonight (late nights) for weekdays and weekends. On the other hand, GMA currently holds on their own newscast identities — 24 Oras since 2004 and Saksi since 1995. Its sister channel, GMA News TV, maintains News to Go, Balitanghali (since 2005 under predecessor QTV), Quick Response Team and State of the Nation with Jessica Soho. Meanwhile, IBC currently holds on their own newscast identities — Express Balita since 1998 and News Team 13 since 2011. Its sister channel, IBC News Network, maintains Lunchtime News (launch time) and Eala ng Balita (late nights). Captains of consistency TV5’s Aksyon, despite the criticisms of most aspects, is consistent in branding since 2014 from Aksyon sa Umaga, sa Tanghali, its standalone name (for the early evening) and Tonite. RPN currently uses NewsWatch most of the time, is consistent in branding since 2013 from Newswatch sa Umaga (morning), NewsWatch sa Tanghali (noontime), NewsWatch Update, its standalone name (for the late night) and NewsWatch Weekend, except the early evening Arangkada Balita. On the other hand, CNN Philippines currently uses Newsroom most of the time but with two exceptions: Balitaan every weekday noontime and News Night every early weeknight. Other players UNTV emulated PTV — both in the dayparts and in the language of delivery — yet in different names and in slant: C-News, Ito ang Balita, and Why News, respectively. NET 25, their nemesis, is very consistent in branding Eagle or Agila in their news package as they are owned and operated by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. ZTV currently holds on their own newscast identities — Balita Ngayon and Headline 33. On the other hand, BEAM 31 also holds on their own newscast identities — News 31 and Lingkod Balita. The same case applies to News Light and NewsWorld for Light Network and NewsForce for GNN. SMNI is consistent with Newsline branding for specific focus: The Philippines during the morning and the World for late night. Insights on the new PTV News branding Now back to PTV, how the Turf see its new news branding? PTV is focused on boosting its programming for news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational, infotainment, entertainment and sports, and will beef up its primetime programming to cater to more viewers. Looking closer, Sentro Balita is an obvious reminder of then-ABC 5’s Sentro (2004-2008) when Martin Andanar was the anchor prior to his current job as PCOO Secretary. Ulat Bayan is PTV's counterpart to the primetime newscasts TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita. However, all of them will last throughout the sitting Duterte administration and due to the palakasan and discontinuity culture (which we will expose another aspect for analogy purposes on Saturday); his successor — whoever it may be — will trash it entirely and rebranded it or start again from scratch. In short, the new branding is good until 2022 or earlier but their commercial counterparts will continue to endure and preserve their newscast branding. Update (July 14): SMNI currently carries Newsblast instead of Newsline Philippines, though it airs in the afternoon on varying timeslots. 'IBC 13 Programming Advisory:' :Junior Twin, High School Life, KapinoyLand, Dating Agency: Cyrano (TreseBella) and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? will be pre-empted on July 24 (Monday) to give away for the live telecast of SONA 2017: Pagbabago Para sa Bayan (State of the Nation Address of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte) (simulcast over PTV-4, RPN-9 and Radyo Pilipinas 1). :IBC-13 joins the nation with YES! Magazine featuring 3 of the hottest Kapinoy teen superstars on the cover united by Jhazmyne Tobias (of #HanggangKailanAnnaliza?), Janella Salvador (of #MagicKamison) and Joyce Abestano (of #IskulBukol). Our August 2017 issue will be available at selected bookstores nationwide. :Regular programming resumed on July 25 (Tuesday), due to the 18th birthday celebration of Magic Kamison teen star Claudia Barreto on July 26. :The 2nd SONA 2017 Special Coverage of Pres. Rodrigo R. Duterte will be live simulcast on July 24, 2017 (Monday) of the following channels: :• PTV-4 :• PTV News Website (for Livestreaming) :• Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1) :• IBC Free TV (Regional, IBC-13 and IBC News Network Channel 45) :• IBC News Network Ch. 45 :• Radyo Budyong (DZTV 1386, DZTV TeleTrese, DYAB 1512, DYBQ 981, DYBQ TeleTrese, DYJJ 1296, DYJJ TeleTrese, DYRG 1251, DYBG 864, DYBG TeleTrese, DXML 1440 and DXML TeleTrese) :• IBC News Website (for Livestreaming) :• RPN-9 :• RPN Radyo Ronda :• CNN Philippines Ch. 19 :• RPN News Website (for Livestreaming)